Nightmares
by GruesomeVampire
Summary: This is a series of Katniss and Peeta nightmares, maybe I'll add some of the other survivors of war.


**Hi. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, I've only ever written for Vampire Academy, Bloodlines, and Nevermore so I hope I did ok at least.**

 **This is set years after Mockingjay.**

* * *

I sat on the soft, plaid, blanket on a small hill overlooking the meadow. It was a beautiful day, the sky was it's lovely shade of blue, the sun shone light into nature's beauty, and the birds chirped amongst the trees. I was enjoying the tranquility of it all as I watched my husband play with our daughter amid the meadow's wildflowers. I watched as Peeta ran around trying to catch her as she giggled. He tripped, this brought in a spiraled fit of giggles from our daughter and a smile to my face.

These are one of the moments I need to cherish when things take a turn from pleasant to unsound. Its been years since the war, but that doesn't mean people still aren't affected by it. Peeta and I are amongst those unlucky ones. I still have nightmares, and Peeta still has moments when he has to hold on to something to get a grip. Though, it has become a rarity, we make sure our daughter, Willow, is no where near these occasional moments of down fall. She's bound to find out about it one day, but for the moment I want her to stay naïve.

While I reminisce upon joyous moments, I'm startled by the ruffling sound of trees. A breeze has picked up. And as I look up, I notice some clouds rolling in. I frown. That was quick. The sky was bare a few short moments ago.

I gather the blanket, my bow and arrows, and stand up to go tell Peeta and Willow that it's time to leave before the storm begins.

I look towards the meadow but I see no one there. I try not to worry, but I can't help the uneasiness that forms in the back of my head.

Maybe they went into the woods? This angers me because Peeta promised they wouldn't wonder off out of my sight. I put down the blanket but take my bow and arrows.

I begin to walk through the woods when I'm stopped on my tracks by a faint voice.

Willow's.

I look around but there's no one around besides the birds in the trees. "Willow?" I call out but no answer.

I keep walking, thinking maybe it was my imagination. But then I hear it again. Louder this time.

"Willow!" I yell out.

No answer.

My uneasiness rising. I continue walking.

There's a small pause when it begins.

A loud shriek that I _know_ it's Willow's comes from my left. I take off running as fast as I can towards that direction. But then it comes from my right, I turn to run the other way when the loud cries of someone else stops me on my tracks.

Peeta's.

"Peeta!" I yell frantically. Again. No answer.

I continue running when I hear him again, but I don't know where it came from because suddenly, their cries are everywhere. Peeta's and Willow's. I don't know what to do. I don't know which way to go, because they're coming from every direction.

I'm yelling out, calling out their names. Running. I don't even know where I'm going. Where they are. I'm frantic. Hopeless.

A sudden roar of thunder erupts and the yells of agony come to an abrupt stop.

I came to a halt, confused and afraid.

I look around and around and that's when I notice something strange. All the birds perched on the trees. Hundreds of them. Are looking straight at me.

I realize that I recognize these birds. These aren't just any birds.

They're mockingjays.

As I observe them, they observe me.

A moment passes when their demeanor changes from curiosity to indignant. I immediately grab an arrow and point my bow at them.

They take flight, circling around in the air like a twister and then hurling down. The shrieks of terror from Peeta and Willow begin, but I know this time that its not them, but the mockingjays. I start to shot but its no use, there's too many of them.

I run back towards the meadow with the thoughts of Peeta and Willow in the back of my mind and with the mockingjays on my trail. While trying to outrun them, the storm intensifies. The wind blows wildly and lightning strikes.

After a while I realize the mockingjays have quieted down. I glimpse over my shoulder and see no trace of them.

It doesn't matter. I continue running, my priority is to find my husband and daughter. I don't know how or where the mockingjays mimicked them, but I fear the worst.

I reach the meadow hoping they're there when a few drops of rain begin to fall, something about this rain feels different, its too thick and heavy. I wipe my forehead and I see that its red.

Bloody red.

Appalled. I don't notice where I'm going, I trip and fall down into a lake.

I resurface, but I'm having trouble seeing. The rain had increased, and I was struggling to open my eyes. The water stings my eyes and I was choking on it. Coughing, I remember the blood and I force my eyes to open.

Blood is pouring from the sky and I'm in a pond of it. I try to swim out of it so I grab a branch. There's was something quite not right about the branch. I soon realize its not a branch.

Its a hand.

Nauseated I become aware of my surroundings. There's dead bodies everywhere. Some were intact. Some were in pieces.

I recognized some these bodies. Victors. Tributes. My friends.

The worst thing in the midst of my horror. I see Peeta and Willow.

That's when I scream and everything blurs.

I was back in reality. In my room, in my house in District 12. Breathing heavily, I try to calm my pounding heart.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
